John Digweed
John Digweed ( Hastings , January 1 1967 ) is a British DJ and music producer . In 2008 he was 9th in the election for the most popular DJ in the prestigious DJ MagTop 100. 1 For ten years Digweed in every edition it been in the top 10. Digweed was first during the election of 2001. 2 . Digweed became known on the side of Sashawith whom for years he was a DJ duo. Digweed produces every now and then singles. Of the singles are among the best known name Bedrock. Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 DVD Biography Digweed began in the eighties as a DJ. His breakthrough as a DJ came in 1993 when he was given a place in the British club Rennaissance after Sasha a demo heard him. The two formed as a DJ duo. The evenings of the duo grew rapidly in popularity. In 1994, the duo stopped in the club and they went on tour of festivals and clubs all over the world. As a reminder of the Renaissance evenings was the triple compilation Sasha & John Digweed - Renaissance: The Mix Collection released. The duo then also brought Northern Exposure (1996) and Northern Exposure II (1997) out. From 1998, they run monthly in the club Twilo in New York until it is closed by the NYPD in 2001. Digweed also his own production. Together with his friend Nick Muir Bedrock he founded the project, the same name as the label that she founded. Of these, in 1993, published the song For what you dream of. The song became a classic, partly because it is used in the soundtrack of the 1996 film Trainspotting . In 1999 it was again hit with the song Heaven scent, and in 2001 was an ambient version of the song Beautiful strange popular after an episode of the Café del Mar was put series. In 2002, Sasha and John Digweed went their separate ways. Digweed had solo meanwhile built up a name as a DJ. He also mixed some parts of the Global Underground series. He also spent several mixplaten under the name Transitions. He also made several other mix albums. From 2006, join Sasha and John Digweed again arranged together. edit edit * 1994 Journeys by DJ Vol 4 - (Music Unites) * 1994: Sasha & John Digweed - Renaissance: The Mix Collection ( Renaissance Records ) * 1995 Renaissance - The Mix Collection Part 2 ( Renaissance Records ) * 1996: Sasha & John Digweed - Northern Exposure ( Ministry of Sound , Ultra Records ) * 1997: Sasha & John Digweed - Northern Exposure 2 (Ministry of Sound, Ultra Records) * 1997: The Winning Ticket ( Jackpot ) * 1998: Global Underground 006: Sydney ( Boxed ) * 1999 Bedrock ( Incredible , Ultra Records) * 1999: Sasha & John Digweed - Northern Exposure: Expeditions (Incredible, Ultra Records) * 1999 Global Underground 014: Hong Kong (Boxed) * 2000: Sasha & John Digweed - Communicate (Ultra Records, Kinetic Records ) * 2001: Global Underground 019: Los Angeles (Boxed) * 2002: MMII ( Bedrock Records ) * 2003: Stark Raving Mad ( Thrive Records ) * 2004: Layered Sounds (Bedrock Records) * 2005: Fabric 20 ( Fabric ) * 2005: Choice - A Collection of Classics ( Azuli Records ) * 2005: Layered Sounds 2 (Bedrock Records) * 2006: Transitions (Renaissance Records), Thrive Records) * 2007: Transitions 2 (Renaissance Records) * 2007: Transitions 3 (Renaissance Records) * 2008: Transitions 4 (Renaissance Records) * 2008: Past Present Future Bedrock (Bedrock Records) Edit * 1993: Bedrock - "For What You Dream Of" ( Stress Records ) * 1997: Bedrock - "Set In Stone" / "Forbidden Zone" (Stress Records) * 1999 Bedrock - "Heaven Scent" (Bedrock Records) * 2000: Bedrock - "Voices" (Bedrock Records) * 2001: Bedrock - "Beautiful Strange" (Bedrock Records) * 2002: Bedrock - "Emerald" (Bedrock Records) * 2003: Bedrock - "Forge" ( Bedrock Breaks ) * 2005: Bedrock - "Santiago" (Bedrock Records) * 2006: Bedrock - 'Warung Beach' (Bedrock Records) * 2007: John Digweed - "Gridlock" (Renaissance) Dvd * Sasha & John Digweed present Delta Heavy ( System Recordings ) Category:British live DJs Category:British music producer